A healthcare provider that performs a medical procedure often needs to monitor a patient's vital information or “vital signs” simultaneously. The need to monitor vital information is of particular importance during surgical procedures when general anesthesia is provided to a patient. Viewing a patient's vital information may indicate to a healthcare provider that the patient is experiencing an adverse event such as an oxygen desaturation, interruption of breathing due to obstruction or lack of effort, myocardial infarction, sudden change in blood pressure or another multitude of medical emergencies. Often times a healthcare provider that provides anesthesia, and thus must monitor a patient's vital information, is the same healthcare provider that performs a medical or surgical procedure. In such situations, the healthcare provider is often required to shift his or her attention away from the patient in order to view vital information on the display of a monitor device while the procedure is being performed. Such an occurrence can cause the healthcare provider's attention and focus to be diverted from the patient, resulting in an unreasonable and potentially dangerous situation. Furthermore, a healthcare professional that performs a medical procedure without a simultaneous view of a patient's vital information may be delayed in responding to the emergency or adverse event.
There exists a need to provide healthcare professionals with a more safe and convenient way to monitor a patient's vital information while attentively performing a medical procedure, thereby improving patient outcomes. Moreover, there exists a need to provide real-time monitoring capability that does not unnecessarily interfere with the performance of medical procedures.